Miss Right Chica Ideal
by Everett Darcy97
Summary: Una pequeña chica coreana, ha sido fan de Teen Top desde su debut, por lo que se las arregla para seguirlos en sus giras y hacerse pasar por una chica latina de descendencia asiatica para no ser juzgada por el contacto físico excesivo. ¿Pero que sera de ella cuando los medios exploten?, ¿Qué sera de la carrera de estos chicos cuando esta chica traspase el limite de idol-fan?, ¿Qué


**Capítulo 1. Yo te gusto**

La inteligencia y la paciencia, era algo que no encuadraba entre la vida de Bae Su Ji, no era buena en la escuela, ni siquiera entraba entre los 100 primeros, pues estaba dedicada a dirigir a todas aquellas chicas fanáticas de algún grupo, vivía mandando mensajes, comentando, compartiendo, todo lo que tuviera que ver con su grupo favorito, desde el momento que este grupo debuto, ella se declaró totalmente de aquel fandom, en lo único que destacaba eran los idiomas, pues dominaba japonés, inglés, español y coreano.

No era una chica coreana normal, su habitación estaba lleno de posters de cada integrante del grupo, sus camisetas siempre tenían mínimo el logo de aquel grupo, no solo era una fanática común, ella estaba segura de haberse enamorado de cada uno de esos chicos que seguro no sabían de su existencia.

Apenas asistía a la escuela, nunca estudiaba para sus exámenes, era víctima de un fanatismo enfermizo, algo que no era común, a muchas de sus compañeras le gustaban distintos idols, pero cuando nombraban a su grupo se enojaba, llegaba a sentir celos, como si cada una del fandom quisiera poseer a lo que ella reclamaba suyo. Por todas sus redes sociales seguía a cada uno de los integrantes, cada video, foto que subían, ella las guardaba en su móvil, todos sabían que lo que ella pasaba, no era solo una etapa.

El grupo que tan cautivada la tenía, era conocido como Teen Top, un grupo de seis jóvenes que siempre hacían bailar a Su Ji, se sabía absolutamente cada coreografía, cada canción, incluso por su deseo de algún día conocerlos, más allá de una firma de autógrafos, así que iba constantemente a una prestigiosa escuela de arte, esperaba algún día poder acumular el talento suficiente para ser aceptada y luego poder debutar, realmente quería entrar a la misma agencia de aquellos mismos chicos, claro, pronto cumpliría 18 años, sabía que si pasaba de los 20 sería muy difícil conseguir debutar.

Toda su aventura empezó cuando se enteró que dicho grupo haría una gira en algunos países de latinoamerica, su padre era una persona adinerada así que robó la tarjeta de este para comprar sus boletos de avión, reservar un cuarto de hotel y comprar los boletos del concierto. ¿Por qué hacía esto?, pues fácil, supo de buenas fuentes que aquel grupo había lanzado una convocatoria para sus fans latinas.

Aquella que bailara todas sus coreografías de forma destacable y aparte las cantara, podría estar un día entero con los idols y aparte participar en pleno concierto con ellos, bailando una canción, era su oportunidad, tenía que lograr pasar el pequeño casting.

Llegó a un país que no conocía, para ser más exactos, a México, se hospedó en el mismo hotel donde se hospedarían los idols, aunque iba a cuidarse de no ser reconocida.

Llegó el día del casting, se arregló lo mejor que pudo para escabullirse por el hotel hasta las instalaciones de la agencia que estaría tomando lista aquellas chicas que participarían en el pequeño y rápido concurso, pues al día siguiente sería el concierto, además del día entero que pasaría con aquellos chicos.

Todo estaba llenó, había más de trescientas chicas, algunas iban en grupo, pero Su Ji estaba totalmente segura de todo. Cuando por fin toco su turno, los jueces dudaron de ella, pues era obvio que poseía rasgos asiáticos.

\- ¿Usted realmente es mexicana? – preguntó uno de los jueces con ayuda de su personal que actuaba como traductor.

\- Sí, señor, mis padres son coreanos, pero yo nací aquí – mintió.

Su español era bastante bueno, por lo que no preguntaron más, solo observaron su espectáculo, no estaba segura de su voz, pues ella estaba consciente de que bailaba bien, pero aun así se arriesgó a irse por todo.

\- Señor, bailaré y cantaré "No more perfume on you"… la canción en karaoke por favor – sonrió un momento para ponerse en posición para empezar su presentación.

Las jueces se sorprendieron por lo que ella había pedido, pero aun así aceptaron e hicieron que le colocaran un micrófono de diadema para que bailara sin problemas.

La música empezó, ella igual empezó a moverse, a interpretar la canción, seguir la coreografía de la mejor forma que podía, por muchos días practicaba, por horas bailaba hasta que su cuerpo se agotara, así que bailó aquella coreografía sin error hasta que terminó, por obviedad con la blusa que llevaba bastante desarreglada, ya que debía tirar de esta.

El rostro de Su Ji se preocupó cuando no notó expresión en el rostro de los jueces, pero entonces sucedió algo que casi le causó un infarto, el líder de la boy band había salido por una de las puertas sonriendo tan despreocupadamente como se le veía en los programas de variedades.

\- El resto del grupo quiere que ella participe, hagan pasar a las demás solo para no dar sospechas, pero que ella sea la elegida – Habló firmemente mientras los otros le escuchaban atentamente y el traductor hacía su trabajo de decirlo en español, aunque ella ya había entendido.

\- C.A.P….- apenas pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras, no podía creer que ellos la habían escogido tan solo al bailar una canción – oh por dios…. – Soltó un grito de felicidad y enseguida corrió a abrazar al líder.

Todos se quedaron en total silencio, cuando aquella chica abrazó con tanta naturalidad al idol, este solo resistió las ganas de alejarla pues se trataba de una fan latina, y era consciente de que para ellos era natural dar un abrazo.

\- Lo siento, entonces… estos son mis datos – murmuró entregando una tarjeta al traductor que enseguida le dio la tarjeta a los jueces.

El día había terminado bien después de todo, al otro día alrededor de las 5:00 am su móvil sonó, ella respondió adormilada, al parecer el día empezaba y tenía que ir pronto a el hotel donde ellos se encontraban, la cosa es que ella estaba en el mismo hotel, solo preguntó la habitación. Se levantó enseguida para bañarse, y arreglarse con un pantalón entallado a su delgado cuerpo, una blusa de tirantes y encima un suéter de cuello ancho, pues caía sobre sus hombros dejándolos descubiertos.

Se maquilló apenas con el estilo ulzzang, enseguida partió a la habitación de estos chicos, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, vería a sus idols favoritos, de quienes estaba enamorada desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero aun así debía calmarse aunque sea un poco.

Llegó al piso donde estaba la suite presidencial, tocó el timbre de la entrada, fue entonces que el manager de estos le abrió la puerta.

\- Hola, soy Bae Su Ji – se presentó hablando coreano, con naturalidad, lo que llamó la atención de todos, puesto que era extraño encontrar a una "latina" que hablara aquel idioma – Oh… ¡Habló varios idiomas! – saltó cuando notó que estos la miraban con total sospecha.

\- Adelante – el manager se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, al tiempo que le entregaba una pequeña tarjeta con su cordón, el cual debería llevar todo el tiempo.

Su Ji, caminó por aquella amplía habitación hasta la sala que tenía todos los muebles corridos para dejar un enorme espacio vació, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a los idols sin maquillaje, sin peinar, con ropa deportiva y estirando.

\- ¿No iba a ser un día de salidas? – preguntó de forma incrédula mientras miraba a "Andy" que había hecho crecer a aquellos idols.

\- No, era un día entero con ellos, pero necesitan practicar para su concierto de esta noche y como aparecerás, ensayaras un rato, luego solo los miraras – respondió el hombre sentándose en uno de los sofás corridos. – preséntate

La pelinegra solo asintió para acercarse a estos sintiendo un nudo profundo en su garganta, el estómago se le revolvía, era la primera vez que hablaría con ellos de una forma tranquila, sin los apuros de otros fans.

\- Hola, soy Bae Su Ji – se presentó la menor inclinándose ante estos, para su sorpresa el primero que se acercó a ella fue el más tierno de todos.

\- Hola Su Ji, no hace falta que nos presentemos, ya nos conoces – el amable Ricky le dio la mano para presentarse, los otros parecían molestos, cansados, pero por un momento ella pensó que era normal, al final, no dejaban de ser idols.

La práctica empezó, todos bailaban perfectamente y hacían el playback, lo que le daba la sensación de que cada uno de ellos le estaban dando un concierto en privado, se sentía verdaderamente feliz.

Después de que ellos practicaron la jalaron a ella para que el coreógrafo la colocara en un lugar y la hiciera bailar cada una de las coreografías de aquellos chicos, no lo hacía tan perfecto como ellos, a veces se saltaba uno que otro minúsculo paso, lo que hacía enojar a los idols, más al temperamental Chanjo.

Cuando terminó, le dijeron que bailaría "Missing" con ellos, después de eso, solo la dejaron viéndolos, hasta que se durmió en el sofá. No fue despertada en ningún momento hasta que escucho el ruido de secadoras, demás máquinas para belleza, al parecer ya se estaban arreglando para el concierto, se sentía triste y decepcionada que ni siquiera el que más le gustaba le había dirigido la palabra, por que quien más le gustaba, era el mismo Chunji.

A ella también la jalaron para arreglarla, hasta le hicieron cambiar su vestuario por uno que combinara con el de ellos, el color principal era el negro y el dorado. Una vez que los arreglaron en vestuario y maquillaje los llevaron a donde sería el concierto, ella ni siquiera pudo viajar en el mismo auto con ellos, la llevaron en otro donde iban los estilistas, ya no se sentía tan feliz como en un principio.

Cuando llegaron al lugar solo se bajó y fue a un camerino con ellos, todos estaban sentados dejando que les dieran un retoque, hablaban, bromeaban entre ellos, era como si ella no existiera, por lo que empezó a enojarse demasiado, ya que ellos estaban siendo demasiado groseros, después de todo lo que había hecho, no era para que la trataran de esa manera.

Paso una hora, el show empezó, la última aparición seria donde ella saldría, así que esperó otra hora más mirando el concierto a través de un televisor en el camerino, se sentía muy nerviosa pues bailaría frente a todos, tendría la misma parte de Niel, solo que a la otra lateral, compartiría las partes de este, esperaba no cantar mal.

Después que la presentaran ella subió hacía el escenario siendo cegada por los reflectores, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando los idols la abrazaron al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran muy felices de verla, o algo como ello.

\- Actúa bien - reprochó a su oído de forma bajita pues ella estaba totalmente sorprendida.

\- Hipócritas…. – susurró lo suficientemente alto para que ellos la escucharan en medio de todos los gritos de las fans, se sentía increíblemente triste.

Por alguna razón sentía como si le hubieran roto el corazón, como si su amor le hubiera engañado o hubieran terminado con ella.

Se puso en posición para empezar a bailar, esperaba a que cantaran, seguía la coreografía de Niel de forma invertida, aunque eran pocos versos, cantó de vez en vez pero ella estaba profundamente triste que las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir mientras bailaba, por lo cual cuando tocaba su parte de cantar lo que solo era el inició del estribillo, le ponía aún más sentimiento que todos ellos.

Cuando iba a terminar la interpretación, se movieron pues habían hecho una variante, una donde ella daría vueltas sujetada de brazo a brazo de cada uno de ellos, sin embargo estaba agitada, y mareada, Chunji era el cuarto giro, ya no pudo aguantar, arruinaría todo, lo sabía, se tropezó pero este la sujetó dejándola colgada en sus brazos. Chunji no dijo absolutamente nada, solo la miro con enojo, pues había arruinado todo, aún faltaba el ultimo estribillo así que los otros siguieron bailando y cantando como si no hubiera pasado nada, fue entonces que ella decidió cobrarse lo que le hicieron durante el día, al momento que sonaron los últimos segundos de la tonada, ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos para tirar de él y besarlo en los labios, la reacción del idol fue tan brusca, la soltó causando que ella cayera de llenó en aquel piso, haciendo que su cabeza chocara y revotara contra el suelo, cosa que provocó que esta quedara inconsciente, todo el auditorio se quedó en silencio, el resto del equipo le miró con sorpresa, había dañado a la fan invitada, sin saber qué hacer, Chunji solo salió del escenario rápidamente, los paramédicos llegaron a recoger a la muchacha, los otros cinco se disculparon mientras toda la gente los abucheaba por aquel acto cruel de su compañero.

/Si les ha gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, eso me motiva a seguir.


End file.
